glossaryofandomcom-20200217-history
Mass effect
Welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! The comprehensive encyclopedia for the Mass Effect universe articles since July 2007 Mass Effect Trilogy * Mass Effect * Mass Effect 2 * Mass Effect 3 Books * Mass Effect: Revelation * Mass Effect: Ascension * Mass Effect: Retribution * Mass Effect: Deception Comics * Mass Effect: Redemption * Mass Effect: Incursion * Mass Effect: Inquisition * Mass Effect: Evolution * Mass Effect: Conviction * Mass Effect: Invasion * Mass Effect: Homeworlds Other Games * Mass Effect Galaxy * Mass Effect: Infiltrator * Mass Effect: Datapad Other Media * Downloadable Content * Films * Soundtracks Universe * Codex * Commander Shepard * SSV Normandy * Normandy SR-2 * Space stations * Starships * Storyline * Timeline Gameplay * Armor * Combat - Mass Effect * Combat - Mass Effect 2 * Combat - Mass Effect 3 * Equipment * Morality * Powers - Mass Effect 2 * Powers - Mass Effect 3 * Romance * Talents * Weapons Guides * Mass Effect Guide * Mass Effect 2 Guide * Mass Effect 3 Guide * Save File Transfer *'March 6, 2012' - Mass Effect 3 has officially released in North America. *'March 4, 2012' - BioWare and FUNimation announce Mass Effect: Paragon Lost, an animated feature film from Production I.G about Alliance Marine James Vega. *'February 22, 2012' - The Cerberus Daily News resumes reporting for two final weeks preceding the release of Mass Effect 3. *'February 14, 2012' - The Mass Effect 3 demo is now available for download. *'February 13, 2012' - BioWare announces Mass Effect 3 has officially gone gold. *'February 7, 2012' - BioWare announces Mass Effect: Infiltrator and Mass Effect: Datapad, apps for iOS devices that tie into Mass Effect 3's Galaxy at War system. *'March 2, 2012' - Community Messages have been updated with new information. Also be sure to check out our Community Launch Plan. *'February 22, 2012' - The ME Wiki reaches 2,000 articles with the creation of the article Destroyer! Thanks to all of our users who made this achievement possible. *'January 31, 2012' - Please read ME Wiki's open letter addressing the controversy surrounding Mass Effect: Deception. *'September 4, 2011' - ME Wiki has partnered with Assassin's Creed Wiki and Dragon Age Wiki! See the "Affiliated Wikis" section below. ---- To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * Please read our Style Guide, general FAQ and Community Guidelines, particularly naming conventions for alien races. ; Adding content * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by expanding them. * Add to one of our incomplete lists. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * Uploading game screenshots is another really easy way to help out - just click on '''Add Image on the sidebar. Check for pages in need. * You can find a list of useful templates on Mass Effect Wiki:Templates. ; Wiki maintenance * Help us by lending a hand with one of our current projects. * Make your voice heard in our policy forum. * Clean up articles in need of attention. * Fix ' ' or ' ' redirects. * Editorial help correcting spelling or grammar is always appreciated. __NOEDITSECTION__ de:Mass_Effect_Wiki hu:Mass_Effect_Wiki ru:Заглавная_страница fr:Accueil pl:Mass Effect PL Wiki